24 heures dans la peau de Lucius Malfoy
by The Malfoy Team
Summary: OS. Venez passez toute une journée dans la peau de Lucius Malfoy, découvrez sa vie passionante : de quelle façon il use et abuse de son autorité malfoyenne ?


**Note de The Malfoy Team : **_Salut tout le monde !!!! Nous sommes ravis de vous présenter en exclusivité mondiale, la première fic de The Malfoy Team. Cette histoire n'a été rédigée que par un seul des membres (Nymphadora Burd), à l'occasion d'un cadeau de Noël, mais nous avons décidé de vous la faire partager. Pour plus d'informations, consultez notre biographie. [Nous n'acceptons malheureusement plus de membres. _

_Bonne Lecture !!_

**Vingt quatre heures dans la peau de **

…

**Lucius Malfoy **

**7h30 : **J'ouvre les yeux et me réveille. Je regarde l'heure à la pendule vieille , de plusieurs générations, qui est dans ma chambre : il est 7h30. Normalement un de mes elfes de maisons aurait du venir me réveiller, et comme vous avez pu le constater, je me suis réveillé tout seul … Note à moi-même : lancer 10 Doloris à l'elfe de maison qui était censé me réveiller … 10 ?! Que dis-je 20 ! Je commence sérieusement à me ramollir moi, ce doit être l'âge. Je me retourne et je vois que Narcissa dort toujours. Elle au moins elle peut se le permettre, elle n'a pas toute le fortune des Malfoys à gérer, et encore les seules fois où elle s'en souci c'est lorsqu'elle doit se livrer à son activité favorite : le shopping… Heureusement qu'elle est assez magnifique pour se permettre de n'être que belle et qu'on ne lui demande rien d'autre … Bon assez de bavardage, il est temps que je me prépare pour ma longue journée de travail …

**8h30 :** Je suis fin prêt à descendre pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je n'ai mis qu'une heure pour me préparer aujourd'hui c'est un record ! Comment ça une heure pour un homme c'est ridicule ? Savez vous à qui vous vous adressez? Je suis Lucius Malfoy, et Lucius Malfoy ne va pas prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les cheveux en pétard, pas rasé, et avec un filet de bave autour de la bouche ! Pour qui me prenez vous voyons ? Je ne suis pas un Weasley !

Je sors de ma chambre en notant au passage que Narcissa dort toujours ; et quelques minutes plus tard , j'arrive dans la salle à manger qui est l'une des pièces qui relie toutes les ailes de la maison. Oui, car mon manoir est immense : il comporte à peu près une quinzaine d'ailes, chacune pouvant accueillir une cinquantaine de personne, avec une salle de bain dans chaque chambre, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque et une salle de séjour. C'est tellement bon de pouvoir dire _mon _manoir ; je suis chez _moi_, je suis le _maître_ des lieux.

Donc en tant que bon maître des lieux, je m'installe à la place au bout de la table, en somme la place d'honneur. Je commence à prendre mon petit déjeuner, quand arrive les Parkinson et leur fille, et à mon plus grand déplaisir Bellatrix. Bien que cette dernière sois la sœur de ma femme, je ne peux m'empêcher de la haïr de toutes les fibres de mon corps (qui soit disant en passant est sublimissimement sublime), notamment parce qu'elle occupe une place plus importante que moi dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts, et tout ça parce qu'elle a une poitrine … Bellatrix s'installe à une place près de la mienne étant donné qu'elle est la sœur de la maîtresse de maison, et après m'avoir lancé un « bonjour » avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable, elle commence à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Je ne réponds pas à cette provocation, j'ai promis à Narcissa que j'allais faire des efforts avec sa sœur.

Je commence à lire le journal en déjeunant, je remarque au passage que le Ministère de la Magie a décidé d'enquêter sur des actes de magies noires qui ont eu lieu récemment, et évidemment les Mangemorts, dont moi, sont derrière tout ça. Je soupire : je vais devoir passer au ministère et m'entretenir avec quelques membres du bureau de justice et quelques aurors pour arranger tout ça … Par arranger, je veux dire que je vais devoir avoir une discussion _amicale _avec eux qui aura pour sujet la mort peut-être proche des membres de leur famille si ils persistent à vouloir découvrir la vérité …

Que c'est bon d'être puissant !!!!

**9h30 : **J'arrive au Ministère de la Magie, je lance une pièce dans la fontaine magique comme j'en ai pris l'habitude, et je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je ne manque pas de noter que plusieurs employés se donnent des coups de coude à mon passage et que certain chuchotent quelque chose à leur voisin. Un sourire machiavélique s'étire sur mon visage : ils ont raison d'avoir peur, quand Lucius Malfoy vient au Ministère c'est qu'il veut quelque chose, et en général, quand un Malfoy veut, il a ; j'espère que Draco saura profiter de cette autorité lorsque je lui passerai le flambeau.

J'entre dans l'ascenseur et une fois arrivé au Département des Aurors j'en descends et me dirige avec une démarche assuré vers le bureau des Aurors. J'y entre et le silence ce fait immédiatement. A peu près une dizaine d'Aurors me toisent du regard et je sais pourquoi : ils me soupçonnent fortement d'être mêlé à Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais c'est ça le problème avec ces abrutis du Ministère : ils _soupçonnent_. Je ne suis pas fortement mêlé à Vous-Savez-Qui, je fais parti intégrante du mouvement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bon il est vrai que je n'occupe pas une place aussi importante que celle de Severus, ou encore que celle de Bellatrix, mais ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâchent …

J'adresse donc un regard noir de toute la force dont je suis capable aux Aurors présents dans la pièce, et croyez moi ça fait mal, et je me dirige vers un petit bureau situé au fond des locaux, mais ,je suis arrêté par une jeune sorcière à l'allure rebelle , qui fait trois tête de moins que moi.

« Excusez moi, me dit-elle, mais à moins d'être un auror vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans ce bureau.

- Premièrement je vous excuse, répondis-je sarcastiquement, mais avez-vous la moindre idée de qui je suis ?

Euh …. »

Elle me regarde de haut en bas et essaie de mettre un nom sur mon visage. Je fulmine : comment ne peut-elle pas me reconnaître ?! Ma photo a été publiée dans la Gazette la semaine dernière pour tous les fonds que j'ai donnés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste parce qu'il avait été détruit ! Bon, il est vrai que j'ai en parti contribué à la destruction du bâtiment, mais là n'est pas la question ! Elle devrait me reconnaître !

« Euh …, continue t-elle de faire

- Puisque vous semblez avoir momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole, je vais être direct afin de ne pas rendre les choses difficiles pour _vous_. Je vais rentrer dans ce bureau pour m'entretenir avec votre patron, et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher, me suis –je bien fait comprendre ? »

Elle hoche la tête de haut en bas pour me montrer qu'elle a compris. Elle n'a même pas relevé la pointe de sarcasme que je lui ai lancé … C'est pathétique.

Sans m'attarder une seconde de plus sur la bêtise incarnée, je pénètre dans le bureau de son patron, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que cela va être une longue discussion.

**12h30 : **SALETE DE PETIT AUROR A LA CON …. Euh je veux dire …. Ça a vraiment été une longue discussion. Eh bien, tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est que Rufus Scrimgeour n'a pas laissé n'importe qui à sa place ; il a fallu que j'use de tout mon sens et ma malfaisance malfoyienne pour pouvoir convaincre cet abruti congénital qu'il était favorable dans SON intérêt de ne rien tenter … Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui : toujours plein d'entrain et prêt à foncer sans réfléchir. Ai-je besoin de préciser que je n'étais pas comme ça quand j'étais jeune ? Bon, tout aussi magnifique, c'est certain, mais stupide à ce point là, c'est impossible. Bon quelle heure est-il ? J'ai juste le temps de passer à la banque pour surveiller mes actions et rentrer pour le déjeuner sinon Narcissa va m'étriper, et croyez moi quand elle s'énerve, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres a du souci à se faire !

**13h00 : **Mes actions vont bien ! Encore heureux sinon il y aurait eu une disparition massive de gobelins tout à fait inexpliquée à Gringotts… Bon je commence à avoir faim moi … Il est temps de rentrer au Malfoy Manor pour manger un peu !

**13h05 :** Je suis de nouveau dans la salle à manger, assis à ma place d'honneur, et les différents locataires de mon manoir arrivent peu à peu pour manger. Ici, c'est la règle. Peut importe où vous vous trouvez au petit-déjeuner et au dîner vous devez être là à treize heure pour que tout le monde puisse manger au moins une fois tous ensemble dans la salle à manger. Enfin, la porte se ferme et je m'apprête à manger, quand la main de Narcissa sur la mienne m'arrête, et ma femme m'informe que nous devons attendre Bellatrix, qui bien sur l'a prévenue qu'elle aurait un peu de retard.

…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! JE LA HAIS !!!!!!!!

Heureusement, comme j'ai appris à maîtriser mes émotions, je lance un sourire à Narcissa et je lui dis que ce n'est pas grave, que nous allons attendre sa sœur, traduction : si elle ramène pas sa BIP de BIP qui lui sert de BIP dans les BIP de prochaines minutes, je vais me faire un plaisir de la BIP et ensuite de la BIP, et je m'en fiche si c'est anatomique impossible ,je vais quand même y arriver !!!!!!

**13h25 :** Et ai-je besoin de préciser que Bellatrix n'est toujours pas là ? Bon, je jette un cou d'œil à mon assiette qui m'appelle, me supplie presque, bien sur que si que c'est vrai, je peux même l'entendre me murmurer « Lucius mange moi, s'il te plaît, mange moi …. »

…

BON AU DIABLE LE PROTOCOLE ! YA DU FOIE GRAS ET DU CAVIAR QUI M'ATTENDENT !

Juste au moment où ma main est sur le point de saisir une tranche de foie gras, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à Bellatrix.

« Je sais que la ponctualité est un concept qui t'échappe parmi tant d'autres, mais tu as plus de vingt cinq minutes de retard. »

Plusieurs des convives ont un maigre sourire, mais Narcissa me lance un regard noir. QUOI ?! J'ai essayé de faire des efforts, ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas supporter sa sœur !

Bellatrix s'installe à sa place en répliquant :

« Un concept qui m'échappe dis tu ? Je suppose que tu sauras une fois de plus m'éclairer, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? Toi et tes _brillantes _connaissances. »

QUOI ?! Elle ose répliquer, si elle veut la guerre, elle l'aura , pour l'instant le score est :

Malfoy : 1 ; Lestrange : 1

« C'est drôle que tu parles de connaissances Bellatrix, comme ça au passage tu pourras rappeler qui à du faire du gringue à l'examinateur pour avoir son ASPIC. »

Malfoy : 2 ; Lestrange : 1

« Lucius, tu as oublié que c'était toi le maître de la corruption ici, et chacun sait que tu sais te faire entendre sans forcément utiliser ton argent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Malfoy : 2 ; Lestrange : 2

Je m'apprête donc à répliquer quand Narcissa me donne un coup de pied (Ouch ! cha fé mal !) et dit :

« Et si nous mangions maintenant ? »

Bellatrix et moi nous nous regardons : je sais qu'elle pense la même chose que moi : ce n'est pas fini … Je compte bien régler cette histoire, mais pour l'instant je vais manger cette délicieuse tranche de foie gras qui m'attend !!!

**15h 00 : **Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis autant de temps pour manger, tout ça c'est à cause de Bellatrix, si elle n'était pas aussi exaspérante, j'aurais pu manger tranquillement et établir le programme de la soirée avec Narcissa. Enfin bref … Que me reste t-il à faire avant le dîner de ce soir ? … Ah oui, je sais, j'avais promis à Severus que j'irai le voir pour que nous fassions une partie de poker.

**15h15 :** Il va falloir qu'il m'explique ce qu'il y a de si risible : Severus n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire quand je lui ai raconté mon altercation avec Bellatrix, mais au moins lui il me comprend, il la hait autant que moi, si ce n'est même pas plus ; personnellement je ne sais pas pourquoi il la déteste, il n'a jamais voulu me raconter cette histoire.

Nous sommes dans son bureau, dans les cachots, tranquillement installés devant le feu, et Severus me propose alors de jouer aux carte comme au bon vieux temps ; j'accepte, et quelques minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvons installé autour d'une petite table, cartes en main, et un verre de whisky pur feu dans l'autre. Nous étions prêt pour de longues heures de jeux …

**20h30 :** Narcissa va me tuer ! Je lui avais promis d'être à la maison à vingt heures, et j'ai déjà trente minutes de retard, bon trente minutes ce n'est rien, mais tout compte quand qu'on est riche à millions, et surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Narcissa Malfoy. Je prends donc congé de Severus et je transplane en me préparant au pire…

**20h40 :** Bon, c'était moins terrible que ce que je ne pensais. Narcissa s'est juste énervée parce que nous allions être en retard, et je réplique en lui disant que ce n'est pas grave, que ce n'est qu'un dîner comme un autre. Elle retourne alors dans la salle de bain pour se préparer avec l'aide de plusieurs elfes de maison et me laisse seul. J'enlève mes vêtements de tous les jours et j'enfile une robe de soirée bleu nuit en cachemire véritable. Je mets mes gants en soie naturelle et j'appelle un elfe de maison. Ce dernier met à mes gants leurs boutons pour les fermer, boutons en or de gobelin et gravés aux armoiries de la famille Malfoy. L'elfe de maison fait ensuite une tresse avec mes cheveux. Narcissa arrive alors, elle porte une robe également bleu nuit, qui lui va à ravir et ses cheveux sont tirés dans un parfait chignon.

Nous nous regardons dans le miroir et une pensée s'impose dans mon esprit : nous sommes magnifiques.

**20h50 : **Il n'y a qu'un seul mot pour décrire la situation, non, en fait il y en a deux, et ils sont : pathétique et hypocrisie (tous les deux à l'état pur bien sur, comme il va de soit). Si les représentants du Ministère ici présents pensent que je n'ai pas remarqué l'escouade d'Aurors placés à chaque entrée de la Salle de Bal, ainsi que la quinzaine de Détraqueurs qui les accompagnent, alors là, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil et ceux jusqu'aux coudes ! Mais comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarquez tout au long de cette journée, Lucius Malfoy n'est pas du genre à se plaindre, ni à protester pour quoi que ce soit. Je m'apprête donc à passer une soirée agréable avec ma femme, tout en bavardant avec quelques membres de notre gouvernement, en essayant bien sur de ne pas laisser transparaître tout le dégoût que ces derniers m'inspirent, enfin, vous me connaissez …

**00h30 : **Narcissa et moi nous nous en sommes tirés sans encombre : pas d'allusion à la magie noire, ni aux Mangemorts, et le directeur du bureau des aurors, en personne, est venu me saluer, quelle bonne surprise !! Ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui … Ils jouent de mieux en mieux la comédie, et tant mieux pour eux …

Mais laissons tout ceci de côté, d'autres affaires plus importantes m'attendent : ma marque me brûle ; Narcissa a réussi à trouver une excuse convenable et nous avons pu nous éclipser. Je suis à présent dans ma chambre à revêtir ma tenue de Mangemort, tandis qu'elle me regarde. Elle ne parle pas mais ses yeux en disent long sur ce qu'elle pense : elle voudrait me dire ne pas partir et de rester à ses côtés ; mais elle ne dit rien, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissant.

Une fois habillé, je m'avance vers elle et dépose un baiser sur son front ; Narcissa lève les yeux vers moi et me supplie une dernière fois du regard, mais je l'embrasse une dernière fois et je pars.

Certaines choses doivent être faites par certaines personnes, et j'ai décidé d'en faire parti, en plus… J'adore être méchant.

_**Fin **_

**Mot de Fin : **Nous espérons que cette fanfiction vous a plus, SVP laissez des reviews ( allez voir notre bio) 


End file.
